


Good Morning

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Robots, energy vampires, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowsy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

His optic opened.

The room was dim, the sun’s warming rays almost unable to penetrate the thick curtains that covered the windows, just managing to cast a soft, red glow. The early morning silence pressed down about the couple with a comfortable weight; not even the birds had awoken. It all felt perfect in his hazy mind: coolness caressed his body from every angle, buried deep within the cocoon of silky sheets with her own small form curled into his chest. He found that his arms were still draped around the other being’s sleeping frame and he smiled, nestling his forehead down against hers.

His hand slowly lifted itself, hovering over her body until it came to a stop on the smooth side of her face. The gentle action brought her own eyeforms into activation. Two slow blinks aroused a simulated yawn, while her magnetically suspended appendages stretched out to their greatest capacity. Her metal lightly grazed over his own until she settled, pressing herself to him completely.

Their sleepy visual receptors met in the dim morning milieu. He gazed at her through a half-closed optic, that sweet, sincere smile gracing his lips. She smiled back and relaxed completely from the brief stretch she had enjoyed. Their bodies fit together perfectly, the heavy sheets keeping them tucked close, and the fog of sleep mode blurring their senses. They had dreamed peacefully and rested fully after a late night.

However, the temptation of luxurious napping was too much to resist. Nothing was wrong in the world. There was nowhere else in the universe either would rather be. Their sleepy smiles melted into serenity as their eyepieces became too heavy to bear. They both slipped back offline. The “good mornings” could wait until later.


End file.
